Chocolate Cake
by kogapumas
Summary: Sanji's been teaching Nami how to cook, so how does she show her appreciation? By showing up in nothing but an apron and high heels, of course. PWP.


Sanji choked back a surprised noise as Nami turned around, her breast barely covered by the small little apron wrapped around her slim waist. She walked over to him, her black high heels clicking on the wooden floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her entire front against him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her back, then let his hands slid down her bare back.

"Are you ready to teach me some more, Sanji?" she asked in a husky voice.

"In that?" he asked incredulous, his hands sliding down more to rest on her firm ass. Which was also bare. He pulled her forwards, grinding her into his rapidly growing erection.

"Ah-ah," she said a bit breathlessly. She pulled away with a saucy smile, turning to the counter with the ingredients for what looked like a cake. "I thought you'd teach me how to make a cake?" she asked. He cleared his throat, striding forward to look at what she had on the counter.

"Chocolate cake?" she nodded eagerly. He reached out to grab a bowl, putting it in the center of the counter, then he pushed her towards it. "Three eggs," he said nonchalantly, like the fact that her bare ass in his direct line of view wasn't wreaking havoc on his body. His hand came up, lightly gliding across her soft skin. She shivered, trying to concentrate on the eggs. He smiled at her struggle to get it perfect. His Nami. A horrible cook and always the perfectionist.

"What now?" she inquired. His hands came around her sides to cage her in as he grabbed the butter and sugar, handing them to her. He didn't move his hands, but grabbed some measuring cups in the cabinet above her head, effectively pushing his entire front against her bare back. She made a small noise in her throat, her hands tightening on the edge of the counter.

"Three fourths cup of butter, one and three fourths cup of sugar," he said in her ear. She did as he said, her hands shaking a bit as a slow hot heat started to invade her body, having nothing to do with the preheating oven. With every movement her hard nipples brushed against the fabric of the apron. Nami had wanted to surprise Sanji, grateful he was teaching her how to cook. She just didn't expect how exciting this was, to be naked in a kitchen in the middle of the night with Sanji, fully dressed, slowly stroking her to a fevered pitch. His hands slowly made a way from her hips to her ribs, gently stroking upward as he caressed each bone.

"Sanji," she protested as his hands stroked the underside of her breasts. "It's hard to concentrate on cooking when you-"

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear, "Just keep going." He said, his hands closing over her breasts, just sitting there, not rubbing or pinching like she wanted. As she finished with her task, he directed her again, his mouth against her neck. "One cup of the unsweetened coco."

She did as he said, dumping it into the bowl. She squirmed slightly, trying to get his skillful hands to move, to do something other than sit there. The anticipation was killing her. In retaliation, he bit her neck to hold her still. She let out a moan, going completely still. He removed a hand to grab a wooden spoon. When she mewled in disappointment, he rubbed circles over her nipple with his calloused palm, causing her to shiver, goose bumps dotting her skin. He put the spoon in the mix, putting his hand back, starting a slow circle with that hand too.

She grabbed the spoon, honestly trying to concentrate, but with his hand doing such sinful things, bolts of lightening kept shooting to her sex. Everything in her was trying to focus on what delightful things he was doing.

When the mixture was properly stirred, he nipped her ear before whispering his next directions into it. She did as he said, grabbing the salt and adding three fourths of a teaspoon. In reward he pinched her nipples, tweaking slightly. She moaned, arching her back, thrusting her full breasts into his hands. She felt him grin against her neck, his lips making a slow, fiery trail to her shoulder.

"One and a half teaspoons of baking soda," he mumbled against her bare shoulder, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine and her sex clinch in need. She did what he instructed, her breath ragged and her hands more than shaking. He was going to drive her insane with need. "Two teaspoons of vanilla extract." He said as one of his hands drifted from her breast to her stomach, rubbing slow, intoxicating circles. She shifted her hips, eager for more, but he never went lower than her navel. She tried to pour the brown liquid carefully, but her hands wouldn't be steady and she spilt it on the counter.

He gently kissed her neck before soundlessly removing his hands and grabbing the measuring cup and bottle, gently pouring it for her. He also then grabbed the milk, pouring a cup and a half of milk, adding it to the mixture. He then grabbed her hand, wrapping it around the handle of the spoon, making her stir. He then let go, returning his hands to where they had been before, continuing his maddening teasing.

She grabbed the last ingredient as the mixture was once again smooth. He bit her shoulder, then licked away the sting, loving the sound she made in the back of her throat. He let his hand glide past her navel to gently stroke the soft curls between her legs, hearing the hitch in her already ragged breathing.

"How many cups of flour?" she asked, her voice husky with need. He almost groaned at the sound. She always sounded so sultry when she got like this.

"Two," he said softly kissing the back of her neck. He felt her shiver as she poured the ingredient in and started to stir. He removed his hand from her soft hair so he could help her stir, his hand on hers, the other still teasing the hard nipple on her incredible breasts. When the cake batter was completely stirred, he took a step back, grabbing two round pans and greasing them with some butter. He turned back to her to see her leaning against the counter, watching him with lustful eyes. He put the pans on each side of the bowl she was in front of, once again caging her in against the counter. "Put the batter in the pan," he said, his voice a husky growl of need.

She turned slowly, grabbing the bowl and pouring it's contents into each pan until he said stop. He dipped a finger in the left over batter, going to taste it. She gently grabbed his wrist, stopping him. She brought the finger to her mouth, sticking her tongue out to lick the chocolate away. His breath hitched as her tongue wrapped around his finger, bringing the finger into her mouth. She sucked lightly, licking all the batter away before letting it slid slowly from between her lips. She licked them for good measure.

"Delicious," she said, her voice pure seduction. Then, before he could do anything, she turned, grabbing the pans and opening the oven. She deliberately bent over to put the pans in the over, letting him get a glimpse of her glistening sex. She heard a groan behind her as the over door was pushed shut and two hands settled on her hips, pulling her up, and spinning her to sit on the counter. His hands moved to her legs, shoving them apart. He looked up at her, a predatory look in his eyes, all gentleness gone from his eyes, replaced with pure heat.

"Take off the apron," he growled, watching as she pulled the strings apart and lifted it over her head. He took a step back, looking at his woman on his counter, wearing nothing but black heels.

"How long will the cakes take?" she asked, loving the way his eyes felt on her, like a heated caress on her skin.

"Half an hour," he said absently as he stepped forward into the embrace of her legs. He bent his head, kissing her collar bone, his hair gently grazing the slope of her breasts, sending sensations through her. Suddenly his hot mouth closed over a nipple, causing her to gasp and throw her head back, pure heat lancing her. His hand gently started to make circles up her thigh, making her thrust her hips forward, trying to get him where she needed him most.

"Sanji, please," she begged. He ignored her going as slow as he pleased. She loved when he got like this, taking what he wanted, but still making sure to give her the ultimate pleasure. Or maybe that was what he wanted. She stopped thinking as his fingers finally reached their destination, softly touching her heated flesh, still teasing her. He bit her nipple, causing her hands to fly up and clutch his head, hips shifting into his touch. His mouth traveled back up to her neck, stopping to suck on a sensitive spot before continuing up. He pressed his mouth roughly against her mouth just as he thrust his finger into her throbbing sex. She gasped, and he took full advantage, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in time with his finger, causing her to writher on the counter.

He added another finger, curling it inside her repeatedly, making her moan loudly into his mouth. She pulled away from his mouth to suck on his neck as his fingers continued to work mercilessly, his thumb brushing her cilt occasionally, making her jump in need.

"Sanji!" she shouted, not caring who heard anymore, only one goal in mind as her hips continued grinding into his hand, unable to stay still. He kissed her hard again as his fingers went faster, his thumb caressing her cilt. She detonated, color flying behind her eyelids, hips jerking forward repeatedly as she called his name, his mouth swallowing every sound. He removed his fingers, making her groan and shiver in disappointment. He grabbed his shirt, ripping it over his head as he kicked off his shoes and socks with ease. Her hands flew down to his pants as she struggled to undo his zipper with shaky hands. He batted her hands out of the way, unzipping his pants, releasing his huge erection. Her hand wrapped around the thick length of him, loving the sound he made.

He kicked his pants off the rest of the way, pulling her hand away to kiss it gently, lovingly. He stepped forward, dragging her ass of the counter, her legs spreading to encircle his bare waist, loving the skin to skin contact. Her shoes clicked when they hit each other and she kicked them off. They hit the floor as he rubbed his cock against her, both of the groaning in need. He wasted no time, sliding easily into her weeping sex.

He thrust forward fast, making her grasp, then slid out slowly, letting her feel every movement he made. He soon got faster and faster, their breathing growing ragged as they tried to pull oxygen into their lungs.

He suddenly stopped, his hands grabbing her ass and lifting her completely off the counter. She groaned at the loss of friction, trying to ride him. He held her still walking over to the table. He laid her down on the wooden surface, and bracing his hands on either side of her head.

"What are you-" she started, but stopped as he thrust into her, this position giving him much more leverage. Soon he was pounding into her with a pace that would have been brutal if she didn't reveal in every movement. The room was filled with her moans of pleasure, of their rapid breathing, the sound of skin slapping skin. Every sound turning her on even more. She moaned his name, feeling her right on the edge, needing him to let her fly. He leaned down, biting her neck as he changed the angle ever so slightly, pounding into an area that had her shouting a silent scream, unable to get anything out as she flew apart, coming so hard it almost hurt for him to keep going, pounding into her even harder, moving the table as he jerked, burring his face in her neck as he came long and hard, her clenching sex prolonging both their orgasms.

They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away. She shivered as her sex clinched again, trying to keep him inside her. He kissed her forehead softly as the timer went off for the cake. He pulled on his pants, never actually wearing any underwear, not bothering to zip them up. She lay on the table, watching as he shut off the timer and oven, pulling the cakes out and letting them cool. He gathered her scant clothing and his, shoving them in a random cabinet, not feeling like putting them away. He then walked over to her on the table, a tell tale look of heat in his eyes. He lifted her up easily, heading towards her room fast, least someone see her naked.

"Sanji, what are you doing?" she asked, laughing and trying to cover up at the same time.

"I'm no where near down with you, sweet," he said. And he proved that to her all night long.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Give me some feedback, please. I love reviews XD


End file.
